Semi-Stalking is not quite Stalking
by XxRockahollicaxX
Summary: Stalking isn't Uchiha Sasuke's thing. But what if it concerns a certain Hinata Hyuuga who happens to be someone whom he takes interest. Would Sasuke Be able to hold himself from stalking? Oh and what about blackmailing Hinata? Rated T For Language. R&R :) SusuxHina pairing.


Okay, so I'm new here. I really Love HinaxSasu Pairing so I decided to write a oneshot. Please read and review. If it's not a bother. I'd really love to know what you think. GodBless. xXRckahollicXx

**Semi-Stalking is not quite Stalking.**

_He saw her, singing and playing her guitar at their school's music room._

"_I never knew she could do such a thing" _

Uchiha Sasuke is not the one to stalk people. To be exact, he's the one that is being stalked and fantasized to every single day of his precious, gorgeous and yet…kinda'** boring** life.

He silently peeked through the room's door. He knew there are only few people who'll be in school right now. Classes ended one hour ago.

He just dropped by to return some stuff that he borrowed from the music room last week. He didn't realize he'd be able to witness such scene like…this.

The Hyuuga heiress took the opportunity to use the music room. She really needs to play right now. She's stressed out and needs something to take her mind off the pressure that she'd recently have. Yup, every student who just finished their final exam might understand her. Instead of eating an enormous amount of sweets, she decided to go to the music room and play something. She's too lazy to go home too.

Until she find what she's looking for.

"Gosh, I've been dying to have a quiet time of my own." The bluette exclaimed happily while opening her acoustic guitar's hard shell case. It's a pretty neat Gibson J-200. It was a gift from her late mom.

Her features softened while holding the guitar closer to herself. She kissed the fret board, closed her eyes and sat on the nearest stool before strumming an open E.

She smiled at the clear sound her guitar has made. She holds her guitar pick and strummed again. This time she's doing the intro.

(She's Playing My Heart By:Paramore)

_-This heart, it beats, beats for only you…_

It wasn't long enough when the Hyuuga heiress decided to sing. No one ever knew she plays guitar quite good and sing perfectly. Only a few friends and her cousin Neji knew. Since her mom died, music wasn't aloud to be played inside their home. Her mom is a musician which is why her dad wouldn't let them play music inside their house. He remembers her, the painful memories…

Sasuke smirked at himself when the Hyuuga heiress finished off her song.

"Impressive Hyuuga"

But the gods truly wasn't on Sasuke's favor that day. He made a tiny squeak. Yes squeak when he's closing the door.

He cursed himself for doing so. "Of all the people why me! Why now! Damn it Sasuke!"

Hinata felt shivers went up her spine when she heard the noise.

She gulped. Classes ended an hour ago. Oh Kami!

She said to herself. With trembling voice she spoke. Of course she heard of rumors that there are un-wanted spirits inside their school. But why now?

"Wh-who is it?" She bit her lip hard. "Was I suppose to say who's outside? Or what are you? Oh Kami!" She panicked again.

Meanwhile outside the room…

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh. Of course he's the famous Uchiha Sasuke, it's sa sshame if someone caught him "stalking" well of course it's not that bad stalking, just _semi-stalking_ .

Until He finally spoke.

Hinata's heart is pounding. "Should I shout? Oh my! Is the ghost going to k-k-kill m-meee?" Her lilac eyes widened in horror. Until… a familiar voice hit her senses.

"You sang and played well Hyuuga"

She was left puzzled. "What the?" Her whole body froze. A person just listened to her playing and singing and dramatizing session. "OH GODS!" When She finally got the courage to look outside the room… the person was gone.

"That was close" Sasuke let out a deep sigh as he sa on his bed.

"I couldn't believe I'd be able to witness such talent there" He smirked to himself as he took his earphones and plugged it to his Iphone. He recorded Hinata's singing through that. He shut his eyes and drifts off listening to her voice…

Hinata couldn't take it away from her mind. Someone she knew just listened to her sing! "Well I just hope I did great so no one will laugh at me"

Until she remember what the anonymous listener told her… _"You sang and played well Hyuuga"_

From the back of her mind, she knew who it was…but not quite sure if she's right.

She would've wished that it was Naruto…but too late, she already moved on from the blue eyed blond whom she had a crush on since they were kids.

"Oh well, just don't mind it!" She then went down to their dining table to join Hanabi who's been waiting for her.

"What took you so long nee-chan"" Hanabi asked with a pout on her young face.

"I've been thinking…hey is Otousan?..." Hinata asked while putting food on Hanabi's plate. The maid helped her to give Hanabi her dinner.

"He's out again… as usual" Hanabi's eyes got cold.

"Itadaikimasu!" Hinata sain whit a smile, regretting the fact that she made her sister sad.

"Itadaikimasu" Hanabi replied.

The next day…

Hinata as usual, went to school early for two reasons:

1. Because She's on cleaning duty before the school starts.

2. She doesn't want to unintentionally cross paths with her stalker. Or should I say semi-stalker.

Unfortunately for her, she's five minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Hn" Was the only reply she heard.

Luckily for her, it was the great Uchiha Sasuke who's going to be her cleaning buddy for the rest of the week.

He handed her a white board eraser. Without saying a word she immediately wipes the white board.

She just couldn't wipe clean the ones that are on top. She only stood 5'3" what would she expect. Sasuke let out a sigh and took another eraser.

Hinata watched him in awe. Suddenly…Sasuke is standing at her back, covering her whole frame while erasing the top of the white board that has been filled with Math equations.

"Could you just…" The Uchiha said without hesitation.

"Oh, yes…sumimase" Hinata moved away quickly and erase the lower part of the white board.

"Why so jumpy Hyuuga?" It's not his nature to start a conversation but he's dying to ask her about her music interest… "Danm Uchiha! Can't even start a conversation with a girl! Damn it!" He said to himself.

Hinata felt weird. It is her first time hearing Uchiha Sasuke speak to her that way. Of course, when in their company's big events that happens annually, she got to see The Uchiha's too which includes Ssuke himself. They'll just exchange nods and eye contacts. No so much, they're not that close though they're just mere comrades.

"I-I'm just not used of you s-starting a c-conversation" She bit her lower lip for saying such things.

"Me neither" Sasuke said coldly while trying to hide his blush. Ever since they were kids, he really likes the Hyuuga heiress. Back then, they were playmates. But things changed when mom become really ill. She doesn't go to the park anymore to play. She's always sad.

From the moment that Sasuke heard her sing, he felt different. It's like…she's happy again. Not to mention her great voice.

"Tch" Sasuke's signature word, besides his trademark "hn"

Hinata flinched at him.

"May I?" Sasuke took the board eraser too Hinata's hands.

She just stood there… thinking. "His voice, it seems…."

"So uhm…" C'mon Sasuke don't be a bitch!

Hinata raised her left brow. "Sasuke san are you sick?" She tip toed and touched Sasuke's forhead. Of course he's a foot taller that her.

Sasuke blushed. Yes, the great Uchiha "gorgeous" Sasuke blushed.

"I think you look really…red. Are you sure you're alright?" The bluette asked dumbly.

"Damn she's so **cute**" Sasuke just nods that he's fine.

"Hinata" He blushed again, so does she.. "I-uhm mean, Hinata san…"

But before he could finish his sentence, the dobe showed up together with Kiba singing Hey Jude. The "Nanananananana- part"

"**nanananananana!nanananana! Hey Jude!" ** They look like drunken morons. Sasuke rolled his eyes. While Hinata let out a giggle towards the duo who's been singing like they're drunk.

"Hyuuga… 12:00 at the cafeteria" And with that. Sasuke stormed off to his seat, pulled out his ipod and played Peirce the veil's King For a day.

The duo doesn't seem to notice. Hinata Hyuga just blushed a thousand shades of red. It wasn't long till' they're teacher and the rest of the class started filling the room.

12:00. Finally… **Lunch Break**

"Hey Hina-chan! Are you coming with us? Me and Sakura-cha are of to this new café" The long haired blond asked Hinata.

"Uhm..anou.." she looked at Sasuke who's been looking at her but then pulled his eyes away.

"I can't, m-maybe next time ne?" She said with a smile. Sakura and Ino looked sad but didn't bother Hinata anymore. "Okay, we'll just get you your cinnamon buns then" They both told hinata with a huge smile.

Hinata let out a faint smile.

It doesn't long until the handsome Uchiha is staring right at her.

"w-what was that for!" She tried to hide her blush

"I'm starving…let's get going"

Hinata followed the Uchiha. Of course some girls are giving her annoyed looks. Who wouldn't? She with Sasuke.

He let out a sigh and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Don't look at them, just walk"

His hands are warm…she never thought it'll be warm. She suddenly remembers the time when they were kids. Sasuke would always hold her hands. She smiled at the memory.

"Hey I thought we're heading to the cafeteria?" Hinata sked while being dragged by Sasuke.

"It's already crowded in there" was his short reply. To be honest, Hinata herself doesn't really want to eat there either.

"Then where are we going?"

"Rooftop"

Hinata let out a sigh. "What are we gonna eat?" Sasuke suddenly stops and raised his left hand.

In his left hand was a huge Bento box covered in blue silk cloth. "Mom made it"

Hinata smiled to herself. If her mom was still here, she'd be having bento boxes as well.

Sasuke cursed himself for making Hinata sad. "Stupidstupidstupid Sasuke!" Another inner curse again. It wasn't long till' they reach the school's roof top.

Hinata and Sasuke sat in silence.

Good thing Hinata bought her jug with her. Inside her jug was earl grey tea. She just brewed that this morning.

The Bento box was filled with many foods. It also has two chopsticks in it. Which made Hinata curious.

"Does your mom knows that we'll be having lunch together?" She asks Sasuke with a huge smile.

"Yup, so she _obviously_ cooked the ones that you like" He said while handing Hinata the chopstick. What a coincidence.

"why is that?" Sasuke asked confused. "You'll find out later" Hinata added.

"Hn" was his reply. "Itadaikimasu!" They both say.

After their lunch,Hinata handed Sasuke the cup from her jug. (You see her jug is the one that has cups. 2 cups, if you get what I mean. I have that one at home. LOL.)

"Earl grey" Sasuke said whle inhaling the tea's scent.

"Your favorite" Hinata said with a smile. "That's what I meant earlier"

"So..uhm, when did you like Paramore?" The question hit Hinata hard on the head.

"Oh my gosh I love them! Ever since I was twelve!" She blushed at her statement which made Sasuke smirked.

"You see… I accidentally heard you singing yesterday" He said while trying to hide his blush.

Hinata froze. "I thought it was a monster, good thing…it's you"

"WAIT YOU WHAT!" was again her reply. She's a bit slow.

"Hey, I just passed by, and accidentally heard your singing" Of course Sasuke didn't tell her that he **recorded**_** it. **_She might freak out again.

"You sang great" was Sasuke's reply while offering a hand to Hinata. The school bell rang.

"So that's the reason why you've invited me to have lunch?" Hinata asked wryly while accepting Sasuke's hand.

"One of my reasons…" He smirked.

"Hey what's the other one?!" Hinata punched Sasuke's left arm. He didn't even flinch. That annoyed Hinata.

"I just missed my childhood _ girlfriend_" Hinata blushed again. Sasuke never spoke he just held her hand tight while reminiscing their childhood memories.

_Alright, you'll be my boyfwend Sasukee, so other girly girly kids won't chase you anymow. The little Hinata Hyuuga said while trying to build her sand castle._

_Weally? Thank you Hina chan! Me loves you! The little Uchiha Sasuke hugs Hinata while Hinata chokes due to Sasuke's deadly grip._

Meanwhile after class.

"oh by the way **Hinata**"

The Hyuga Blushed at the way he say her name. "You might wanna go on a date with me on Uchiha corp. Annual Auction on Saturday"

"And why would I?" She raised her left brow, annoyed at Sassuke's bossy attitude.

"Coz' of this" He showed her his phone's recording app and immediately played Hinata's singing while stopping it at one. He smirks evilly.

"Why you little!" Hinata blushed.

"I believe that is a yes then." He started to walk grabbing Hinata's bag.

"Hey! What are you!?" She quickens her phase just to catch up at Sasuke's.

"Alright, I'll be your date!" She pouted. "As If I have a choice"

"You don't have a choice, your dad's gonna' let you be Chouji's date if you won't" Hinata glared at Sasuke. "I hate you"

"Hn" was again his reply.

"Hey why are you holding my bag?" Hinata asked again trying her very best to reach for her bag.

"I'll drive you home"

And with that, Hinata blushed again, and Sasuke finally got his way… **again** with the girl of her dreams.

"I guess, being a semi-stalker isn't such a bad thing after all" Sasuke told himself.

_-The End _


End file.
